Friends I Guess
by Mrs. Lemondrop
Summary: ((FINISHED AT LAST)) What happens when two friends begin to see each other...differently? R Hr
1. And So It Begins

* ~HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW~ *  
  
I sighed with frustration and heaved my body against my trunk once more, but it was no use. The stupid thing refused to budge. I stared at it hopelessly for a moment, then stood on my tiptoes and craned my neck to look for someone to help. I absolutely hate being the "damsel in distress" but at this point, I would end up being here until our seventh year if I relied on myself alone.   
  
Looking around Platform 9 3/4, I realized that not many people, beside myself, had bothered to come early. I could see a few pale and frightened looking first years, and a couple seventh years who wanted to hurry up and get started on their last year of school as soon as possible, but other than that, there were no signs of Hagrid (who I was hoping for), Neville, Ginny, or especially my two best friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.   
  
I could feel myself smiling at the thought of them. It had been the longest summer of my life, what with my parents wanting to travel through the Bahamas with just me. "As a family," they had said. Ugh. I was so jealous when I kept getting owls from Ron and Harry telling me what a great time they were having at the Burrow. I tried to have fun, and I did manage to take advantage of the beautiful weather, but, honestly, a girl isn't much without her best friends. I hated to admit it, but books can only do so much to occupy one's time (Ron finds out I thought that, so help me god). Not to mention that week near the beginning of the holiday when I went to visit Viktor. And, bloody hell, did that turn out to be a disaster. Not only did he seem to think we were much more than "just friends", but the press had an absolute field day when he first tried to kiss me (which he succeeded for about a millisecond before I overcame my shock). I left for home right away, but pictures of the two of us were all over the Bulgarian papers. Luckily, they didn't make it to the Daily Prophet since I had "innocently forgotten" (that was Harry's idea) to tell Ron about it.   
  
Ron. Once again, my thoughts drifted towards Ron and how...well...weird he had acted towards me last year during the Yule Ball. It was the strangest thing. I knew he would be mad since Viktor was the "enemy". I mean, that's why I didn't tell Ron I was going with him in the first place! But it almost seemed...I don't know...more than that.   
  
I shook my head slightly as if to try and forget about it. I inattentively smoothed down my new white summer dress, which was under my robes, yet still visible through the front. I smiled slightly remembering when I had first purchased it, much to my mother's arguments. She had said it was too short and the halter top half of it showed too much skin. True, the dress did come up about four inches above my knees, and the strings around my neck holding it up revealed quite a bit of the skin on my back, but...well...when the boys in the store stopped shopping to stare when I came out of the dressing room, that was enough to convince me to bring out the wallet. I loved having THAT kind of attention since I didn't usually get it anywhere else. Including Hogwarts. Everyone there barely saw me as a girl, but mostly as a bookworm. Especially Ron.  
  
UGH! There he was again. Always there.   
  
Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a huge burst of noise that seemed to come out of nowhere. A mixture of voices that were separate, yet all at once: "Ginny, watch it!" "Move it, Ron!" "George, shut up!" "Harry, dear!" "Fred, listen to me!"  
  
The familiar names made me smile, but before I could turn around, a hand clamped down over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"   
  
I knew the hand and the scent. It was Ron. But his voice sounded very different. Deeper maybe? I laughed, trying to disguise my hesitance for mock surprise, and I reached up and pried his hand away with my own. "Ron, you arse, you think I wouldn't know? Come on, it's only been a few months." I quickly turned around, excited to see he and Harry after so long.   
  
I could literally feel my jaw drop. Yep, it was Ron. Or...was it? This Ron still had the same red hair, same boyish freckles, and same light-hearted grin, but he was different all the same. His 6'0" frame towered over my 5'6" height, forcing me to raise my eyes in order to see his. But, unfortunately, my eyes were currently disobeying me and straying towards his broadened shoulders and not-so-lanky arms. His torso was also clearly defined by the snug-fitting navy blue T-shirt he was wearing, so I was able to see his sculpted chest and lean stomach. 'How in the world did he do this in just three months?' I thought, half-mindedly, my eyes still roaming freely, not even thinking twice about it.  
  
"What, did I spill something on myself?" Ron asked, jolting me out of my daze. I could feel myself flush. For a minute there, I would've thought...never mind. I hurriedly pushed the thought aside and smiled brightly at him, while his eyes searched his own clothing.  
  
"No, no, I'm just so happy to see you! I missed you guys like crazy this summer!" I stood on my tiptoes and flung my arms around his neck, closing my eyes tightly. He smelled wonderful and I felt myself relax. His arms went around my back, and I suddenly had the dizzying sensation of being lifted off the ground.   
  
"I missed you, too, Hermione." I heard him whisper shyly into my ear. He set me gently back to the ground, and I pulled back and looked up at him with confusion written all over my face while he gazed at me with a similar expression. Our faces were barely inches apart, and the wind kept blowing his hair across my forehead.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he appeared in front of me and swept me into a quick hug. "How ya been?"  
  
"Bored out of my mind, thanks." I laughed. Why was Ron looking at me like that? I tried to consume my thoughts with Harry and how much I had missed him too. Yes, I had missed BOTH of them. Just as equally. "What about you?"  
  
Harry then jumped into a generally one-sided conversation about what he and Ron had been up to, while the two of them easily picked up my trunk and headed toward the Hogwarts Express. I absent-mindedly gathered up my spare bags, along with Crookshanks' cage, and began to follow them, trying to listen.   
  
Pretty soon, though, I had zoned out on him completely.   
  
That had been the most bizarre welcoming on Ron's part. What happened to the boy who became embarrassed with the thought of going to a dance with me, much less actually hugging me...like that? I found myself staring at the back of his head as he laughed along with Harry.   
  
Wait a minute, what am I doing? I shook my head slightly. Again. Ron's my friend...my best friend...and that's all there is to it.   
* ~RON'S POINT OF VIEW~ *  
  
"This is pointless," I muttered quietly to the train compartment. I was desperately trying to rid my thoughts of Hermione by reading "Quidditch Through The Times", but this was the fifth time that I'd read the first few paragraphs, and I still didn't remember any of it. However, it didn't help having her so close. I glanced down at my lap where her feet were propped up, and my eyes wandered up her long, tanned legs, all the way up to her peacefully sleeping face. Her robes were slightly askew, revealing her Gryffindor uniform skirt (which she had changed into the moment we got on the train, much to my dismay. That white dress...hell, that was to die for), which was why her legs were so visible. I grinned as I noticed how her left arm was curled around a book, while her right hand dangled off the side of the booth, grazing the ground. I quickly glanced towards Harry, not wanting him to see me gawking at one of our best friends, and I was relieved to see he was still deep in conversation with Neville and Seamus about this year's Quidditch season.   
  
Reassured by this, I gazed out the window, left with my thoughts.  
  
Hermione. For about the hundredth time since we'd met down on the platform a few hours ago, I marveled at how amazing she looked. Again, my gaze slid back to her face.   
  
She looked the same, and yet she...didn't. I could have guessed that she'd spent the entire summer at a beach, even if she hadn't told me. Her skin (all of it that I could see anyway) was a golden brown, and the sun had obviously kissed her chestnut hair once too many times, for golden blonde streaks sparkled if the sun hit it right.   
  
I watched her sigh softly in her sleep, and my gaze fell on her lips. As if right on cue, she licked them, playfully biting on her bottom lip. At that moment, I seriously felt like I was going to start drooling. Okay, sure, I've had the tiniest, most insignificant crush on Hermione the past few months (okay, a lot of months), but that was almost purely based on personality. Almost. But now...well, now there was more.   
  
I knew I should stop my eyes from wandering again, but I couldn't. They were uncontrollable. Down her neck...her slightly unbuttoned shirt...bingo. I could feel my face go hot with embarrassment, but I had to face the facts sooner or later. Hermione had truly filled out. I watched helplessly as her chest rose and fell with every breath.   
  
Oh my god. I glanced away quickly. What the hell was I thinking? Hermione is my best friend. We've been there for each other practically forever. I began reading my book again, not caring that I couldn't put two words together. I took a deep breath and told myself again: Hermione's my friend...my best friend...and that's all there is to it. 


	2. Secret Smiles

* ~HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW~ *  
  
I leaned forward slightly in my chair, completely engrossed in the chapter of Death Stoppers in my Potions book for the coming term. It was a famous potion for the dark arts...nobody used it since it was against the Ministry's laws, except for Death Eaters, of course. It was disgusting what it could do to you if it went wrong...  
  
In the Gryffindor house, I was practically famous for tuning everything and everyone out when I read. It was a trait most people didn't have, and when someone did, the others would be constantly annoyed at the fact that they couldn't get your attention. Harry was one of these people. He would sigh, annoyed, and stalk over to a different end of the Common Room. Ron, however, was never annoyed in the slightest. He always had a wonderful a time trying to knock me out of my trance, and it was amusing to see the look of pure disdain on his face when it didn't work. Tonight was no exception.   
  
We were in the Common Room the night after the welcoming feast, and I was stuffed. Most everyone had gone to bed early, wanting to be rested for the start of the term tomorrow. However, a few of us had lingered in the Common Room, talking quietly to their friends about their summer vacations, or just lounging about. I hated to see that I was the only one getting a head start on schoolwork. Why wasn't everyone so responsible? I quickly pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the next paragraph.   
  
It wasn't long, though, until I felt a quill prodding my leg. I knew it was Ron; he was the only one close enough (sitting on the couch next to the chair I was in), so I didn't bother to look. I simply shifted my leg and continued reading: the Death Stoppers were used in place of the Sorcerer's Stone when someone couldn't get a hold of it. Just reading of the Sorcerer's Stone sent chills up my spine as I remembered what had happened to us in our first year...  
  
There it was again. Someone...well, Ron...was running the feathery end of the quill up and down my arm. Goosebumps were rising slightly at the tickling sensation and I tried my hardest to suppress the grin itching my mouth. It didn't work. I broke out into a smile and started laughing.   
  
"Okay, fine," I said, turning to Ron with a bit of annoyance. "You win. What do you want? I'm really trying to study here!"  
  
"Come on, 'Mione," he said, settling further into the couch. He leaned his head against the back of the cushion and gazed over at me with a smirk across his face. "We haven't even been to class yet. No homework. What could you possibly be studying?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't tell me you're reading up on the N.E.W.T's already. That's a bloody two years away!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, trying to tune out the thought of how cute he was with his hair rumpled and wearing a too small white T-shirt "First of all, no, I'm not studying for those. Second of all, it wouldn't matter if I was, and third of all, watch your language!"  
  
"Enlighten me, then," he said, ignoring my last argument. He raised one eyebrow challengingly; something I recognized from all of the fights we'd subjected each other to over the years. "What are you studying for this time?"  
  
"For your information, I'm studying for the test to become a prefect for next year. I have to pass a test and an interview. Are you happy now?" I turned back to my book, curling a leg underneath me, slightly embarrassed. He wouldn't let me forget this one.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ron's stance changing from defiant to... affectionate? He chuckled softly. "Why bother? I know you. You've memorized practically everything in the entire Hogwarts library, and you're sweet as hell. Of course you'll get the job!" A light pink glow inched itself into his cheeks, and he glanced downwards, obviously embarrassed at the slip of his compliment.   
  
I blinked at him, surprised. Compliments were rarely said between us in day-to-day life, much less than in an argument. I wasn't really sure how to respond, just like he wasn't sure what to say next. An awkward silence filled the emptying Common Room. I decided to chance a glance over at him and I saw him fidgeting with his robes, his face still slightly flushed. "Thanks, Ron." I said, a small smile tugging at my lips. "That means a lot to me...to hear that from you, I mean." I didn't know why I said that. It seemed that all too soon, our conversation was getting a little...personal. "Um...it's getting late. I should...you know...go to bed." Wow, very intellectual, Herm! I could've kicked myself. What's the point though? This is Ron, here.  
  
I got up and quickly headed towards the girls dormitories, until I felt a hand catch my wrist.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked, making me turn towards him. "G'night." He smiled, and I thought my heart would literally melt.   
  
Yeesh, maybe the house elves had the fires too hot these days!  
* ~RON'S POINT OF VIEW~ *  
  
The first few days of classes flew by since, for one, we weren't getting much work done; just going over the rules and such, and second, Hermione was being extra nice to me.   
  
It was kind of unnerving. Since our little...discussion after the welcoming feast, we both felt a little awkward around each other. I told myself it wasn't anything major though. After all, we're just friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Friday!" Harry flopped himself down on an armchair in the empty Common Room and I rolled my eyes at him. Although I couldn't say I wasn't thrilled that the weekend was finally here, but...I was nervous. We had just come in from our last class of the day, and the setting sun glowed through the large window separating the girls and boys dormitory staircases, brightening the view of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, and the Quidditch Pitch way in the distance. The sight of the large hoops and tall stands of bleachers made my stomach churn. This weekend. This weekend was it. This weekend I was...  
  
"Nervous for the Quidditch tryouts?" Harry quipped as he appeared next to me. He smirked at me slightly, and all I could do was nod. Harry slapped me on the back in a friendly...and painful...way. "Don't worry, Ron! We've been practicing all summer. You're going to be great, and you know it." He turned and headed towards the chessboard obviously assuming I would follow him.  
  
For once, chess was the last thing on my mind. "Harry," I started. I had to have some kind of conviction. Some kind of assurance. "What if I fall off my broom? What if my hands sweat and I can't catch anything? I mean, it's kind of important to be able to catch if you want to be Keeper..." I began pacing, twisting my hands painfully.  
  
"Ron, give it a rest. You know you'll be having too much fun to even worry about sweating while you're up there." Harry seemed to give up on the chess idea and headed toward the dormitory staircase. "Besides, if you're that nervous, there must be some kind of sweat reduction spell. Ask Hermione about it."  
  
"Ask me what?" a voice asked from the girls' staircase.  
  
I whipped around. Had Hermione heard everything? Ugh! I hadn't planned to tell her about my trying out for the team. She would just get me more worked up by constantly asking if I was nervous. I knew her well enough to know that much. Besides...what if I disappointed her?  
  
That last thought, as well as seeing Hermione's outline framed against the dazzling sunlight, made my heart stop. Since when did I care if I disappointed her? And as for the more pressing question, when did she start to look so extraordinarily...beautiful? She stood in front of me with her hands on her slender hips, her legs slightly spread in a determined stance, and her hair...her gorgeous hair...flowed around her shoulders in soft curls framing her angelic looking face. Her lips were glossy and parted questioningly, and it took every ounce of my strength to not throw myself at her.   
  
I was having these thoughts so often recently that it didn't even seem strange anymore.   
  
"Well?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at me, and I realized how long I had just been staring at her. For some reason, though, my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls, and words failed me.   
  
Harry cleared his throat from the staircase, and we both turned to look at him. He had a puzzled and knowing grin playing across his face while he looked at Hermione, then at me, then back again. He took a breath, as if to say something, but he must have caught my deadly stare because he stopped smiling and turned toward Hermione nervously. "It's nothing, Herm. I was just joking around." He glanced at me, then turned and bounded up the stairs.   
  
I sighed, relieved, and Hermione turned back to me, confused.   
  
"What are you not telling me?" she asked quietly, a bit of hurt visible through her long lashes.   
  
I sighed inwardly. I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. What if she laughed at me? Okay, stupid argument. Hermione would never laugh at anyone she cared about. Cared about... I grinned at the thought. Did she really care about me? Like that? I know I...  
  
"Ron?" Hermione waved a hand in front of my face, obviously forgetting her previous question. When I blinked and glanced over at her, she laughed quietly. "Jeez, Ron, what's up with you? You seem so spacey lately..." She stepped closer and gazed up into my eyes worriedly. "You're alright, aren't you?"   
  
I had to touch her. I couldn't be this close to her and not touch her in some way. I didn't know why, but I felt that if she left right now, and I hadn't made physical contact with her, I would die. My body obliged without thinking twice. "I'm fine, 'Mione." I smiled, and softly rubbed my hands up and down her arms.  
  
She blinked and glanced up at me with pleasant surprise. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, and I could tell that her mind was reeling. Great, did I just step out of the lines of friendship? Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing anymore...  
  
She blinked herself out of her trance and slid her arms around my neck. "Good," she whispered. "I wouldn't want to worry about you."  
  
I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around the small of her back. A stray curl licked the side of my face, and the scent of her shampoo and perfume combined made me shiver. Suddenly, I had the unsettling sensation of having no control over my actions. I took a deep breath, and I knew I was about to say something I was going to regret.  
  
The door of the Common Room swung open abruptly, and Hermione and I sprang apart.   
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny bounded into the room, completely oblivious to the awkwardness filling the space around us. "Did you hear?" She noticed our blank expressions and sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly! There's to be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! We get to leave early, but come back in the early evening. Apparently, we have to be here for some reason..." Quidditch tryouts were in the evening. Thank god she didn't know about it or she wouldn't spilled it to Hermione.  
  
"Did I hear Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, coming down from the dormitories.   
  
Ginny blushed slightly at the sight of him, but nodded obediently. "Yep yep! Tomorrow morning until early evening."  
  
"Sweet. I haven't been there for ages. Anyway, it's time for dinner. Let's go." Harry and Ginny hurried around the Common Room gathering their things while Hermione and I stood there, frozen to our spots, smiling secret smiles.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, guys, this is my first fan fiction on this site! I would appreciate it so so much if you reviewed! I know you want to. Just press that little review button. Go on. Do it. For me. Unless, of course, you don't want more of this story. BLACKMAIL! lol, no, I'm just joking. I would never do that to you. Just review, though, k? I would love it. Just love it.   
  
~* MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY *~ 


	3. Like A Family

* ~HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW~ *  
  
The Great Hall that night was more packed than usual since it was a Friday evening and not one person was panicking over last minute homework. A vast assortment of heavy foods, including roast beef and mashed potatoes, covered every table. Since everyone was relaxed and anticipating the coming weekend, the conversations were loud and never ending.  
  
I knew this because it was the same way at the Gryffindor table. I picked up my goblet of pumpkin juice and surveyed the people around me. To my left, Fred and George were sitting across from each other, running bizarre joke ideas by us, causing random people to snort into their drinks or choke on a mouthful of food. To my right, Ginny and Harry were talking excitedly to each other about where they wanted to visit in Hogsmeade the next day. I smiled, realizing just how comfortable I was with all of them. They were all such good friends...almost like a family. My smile grew, and I glanced at the red haired boy sitting directly across from me and was surprised to find him looking right back at me with an amused grin playing across his lips.   
  
I froze for a minute, trying to picture what I must have looked like, staring at all of our friends with an insane smile on my face. I felt a wisp of my hair come loose and fall into my eyes, and I set down my goblet with a thump. Despite my internal orders, I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Why could he always do that to me?  
  
"What is it, Ron?" I asked, half laughing at myself.   
  
I expected some smart-mouth retort, a deafeningly loud laugh, or a smack on the table, but apparently the world didn't feel like being predicted so easily. Instead, he remained silent for a few moments, gazing over at me. Just staring. I started to squirm a bit. This was very strange. What exactly was he thinking at this very moment? I was about to ask him this, when he chuckled softly and shook his head. Then he reached across the table, across all of that food and in front of everyone, and I felt his fingers graze my cheek. He hesitated for a moment, as if he was just realizing what he was doing, then he pushed the stray strand of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. We both knew that at that point, the hair was successfully out of the way, and there was really no need for his hand to still be on my face, but neither of us moved or said anything. We just sat there. And stared.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Harry nudged Ron's side, causing his hand to slip off of me. The moment was gone. I glanced down quickly, busying my hands with my napkin. I knew now that my face was definitely red, and I figured that just about everyone in the entire Great Hall had noticed what had just gone on. When I chanced a glance up, though, only Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry seemed to have taken notice. Harry looked between us, then smiled that same knowing smile, and sent a meaningful glance at Ginny. Ginny then raised an eyebrow and covered her mouth with her napkin, obviously trying to suppress a fit of giggles. Fred and George, though, weren't nearly as kind, and burst out laughing. I frowned at the sight of them and felt as if I were close to bursting a fuse. I slammed my napkin onto my plate and stared at the four of them.  
  
"What in the-" I began.   
  
"What was that, Harry?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to the entire scene that had just occured. He began eating again, while Harry regained his composure and jumped back into the conversation.   
  
"That new Quidditch shop. I've heard some of their equipment is positively brilliant, and..." Again, they were lost in the world of Quidditch. I watched the two of them and suddenly had the desire to have just Ron and I at the table, and no one else...no one else...  
  
My eyes widened as if I were caught thinking something that I shouldn't have been thinking. The noise surrounding us seemed to intensify and the walls almost seemed as if they were closing in. 'I definitely should not think that,' I scolded myself. 'Ron's my friend. Yes, that's it. He's my friend.' I took in his messy red hair and sparkling blue eyes, and I knew I was lying to myself. My heart felt like it was doing summersaults! 'Friends...' I thought again. 'Yeah, I guess.' I got up hastily, and clumsily hopped over the bench. Ron and Harry stopped their discussion mid-sentence, and gawked at me.  
  
"Something wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked, concern lacing every word.  
  
I shook my head abruptly. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all. I just...just...need some kind of...fresh air. Yeah. Fresh air. See you guys..." I felt extremely flustered and didn't care if I worried them in the slightest. I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the room, until...  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny careened to a halt next to me and grabbed my arm, panting for breath. "I'll...*pant*...I'll come with you."  
  
I can't say I was fond at the idea of having company, but, hey, this was just Ginny. Maybe she could talk some sense into me.   
* ~RON'S POINT OF VIEW~ *  
  
I watched Hermione's and Ginny's retreating backs wondering what the hell was going on. Did she not like me touching her like that? Of course, I hadn't really realized I was doing it. It seemed so...natural. I shivered. Natural? Why would touching Hermione be natural? But then again, after that incident in the Common Room, I thought it would be all right. It was kind of like she'd given me permission. That obviously wasn't true, though. If she wanted me to do that (who knows why she would WANT it though), she wouldn't have become so disturbed.   
  
I was vaguely aware of Harry looking anxiously at his wristwatch. "Hey, mate, it's about time for the first of the practice tryouts. Should we go get ready?" He got up and grabbed my robes, dragging me along with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, short chapter, I know. And I'm SORRY!!! Really, I am. I just came up with a new fic, though, and I've been working on that. I'm not giving up on this though! No WAY! You might want to check out the other one, too though. R&R anyway, though, k? Please don't hate me, I love you guys, and I AM going to keep writing this one. In fact, the next chapter should be up in the next few days! REVIEW! Yep, come on, review... 


	4. My Treat

Friends...I Guess  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing as how I haven't made one of these yet, I'll put it here, and it can stand for the WHOLE story. I refuse to put it in every chapter because...well...that's just stupid. If you think I'm trying to steal any characters, this is where you find your proof that I'm NOT! Okay, here goes: It is unfortunate to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I made up the PLOT, but that's it. I should say, though, that I wish I owned Ron...oh baby...  
  
Author's Note: Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed! I really wasn't expecting so much feedback from this fic, and I'm REALLY enjoying it! Keep it up! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I should warn you now this story is nowhere close to being done. I seem to go way off my little outline-in-my-head thingie. Oh well. You guys like it anyway, right? R&R!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Ron's Point Of View~  
  
Four hours later, I struggled to drag my body over to the benches near the Gryffindor locker room, and collapsed. Harry, however, was smiling from ear to ear and looked as if he could bounce off the walls...that is, if it weren't for the fact that we were outside. I had just finished a grueling pre-tryout session where the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team observed the hopeful participants. At first, it had been a little nerve-wracking to see that about 18 people turned out to compete for the only position available on the team...Keeper...but as soon as we pushed into the air, I realized that not many of them could even compare to my ability. I wasn't about to jump to any conclusions, but I was just grasping the knowledge of how much it helped the previous summer to have Harry give me hints. I had really improved!   
  
Apparantly, due to Harry's extreme excitement and his habit of pounding me on the back, he and the rest of the team felt the same way. They had all crowded around me, smiling and congradulating me until Harry noticed the other players staring at us with jealousy. He cleared his throat and stepped back. Eventually, the rest of the team joined him, and he began to address the entire group.   
  
"You all did a wonderful job, and it will be a difficult decision. Unfortunately, we only have one position available. If it were up to me, I would have all of you on this team," Harry smirked at me, and I snorted loudly. "Well, as you know, the actual try-outs will be held tomorrow night at 7:00, right after the Hogsmeade trip. I'm trusting that you all will save your energy for then, and not on shopping." At this point, I laughed out loud. Harry's little pep-talk was reminding me a lot of Professor Dumbledore. He glared at me, then continued. "ANYWAY...as soon as the decision is made after that, the new team-member will be notified on Monday morning during owl post. Good luck!"  
  
There was some splattered applause, but mostly, people were slowly getting up from their tired positions, and gathering their things before heading back toward the Common Room. A few minutes later, everyone was gone, except for Harry and I. He finished shuffling some papers, and he turned toward me. I raised and eyebrow, and he shrugged. "It's in the bag."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, it seemed that every single person who was a third year or higher had made their ways into Hogsmeade. It was a clear day, the skies a crystal blue, and the wind blew every now and then just to remind us that autumn was on the way. The weather reminded me a lot of the Burrow at this time of the year, and I smiled. Everyone seemed so giddy with excitement with just being out of school, that the streets were filled with noise, not to mention INSIDE the stores.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and I were walking side by side with the two girls between Harry and I. Of course, I'd been the lucky one to actually stand by Hermione. I had a sneaking suspicion, though, that Harry was equally as eager to stand next to Ginny, which gave me a wave of nausea. I was in no hurry to picture my little sister with my best friend...ugh.   
  
I seemed to slowly come out of my thoughts, and I heard something about Quidditch from Harry's direction, and it immediately caught my attention.   
  
"I think I need some more gloves. Mine are absolutely torn to pieces. Maybe that new shop will have some?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"It was like ice out there last night, I couldn't believe-" Harry stopped short, realizing what he was saying, even after I'd asked him not to mention it.  
  
"Last night? Hey, that's right! Where were you two?" Hermione's attention seemed caught as well, and I braced myself.   
  
"Hey! There it is! Come on, Ginny, let's go." Harry was pointing to the new Quidditch shop, and he hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.   
  
Hermione and I both watched them go until she turned to me. "Did you want to go in?" she asked, thrusting her thumb over her shoulder.   
  
"Nah, there's nothing I really need from in there right now..." My voice trailed off. I simply didn't want to tell her that I didn't want to go in there because of what else Harry might let slip.   
  
She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and continued to walk.   
  
I kept up next to her, and we window shopped for a while in comfortable silence. I had just spotted a new pair of gloves in the window that were able to stretch your fingers to any length you needed, when I felt Hermione shiver next to me. My gaze slid over to her face, and although she looked perfectly adorable with her eyes bright and cheeks pink from the chill, I could see that her teeth were chattering. "Cold?"   
  
She grinned and nodded. "A little," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "But it's okay."  
  
I laughed and stepped in front of her, rubbing my hands up and down her arms quickly, trying to warm her up. "Yeah, it's okay. No problem. You die from frostbite, no big deal."  
  
She rolled her eyes, but continued to smile. Her chattering had slowed considerably, and I was surprised when she took another step toward me, almost completely closing the space between us. "Thanks." she murmured.  
  
"Anytime." My hands had drifted from her arms to her back, and I pulled her into me, surprising even myself. Her arms wrapped around my waist, and I felt dangerously close to sighing with contentment. After what seemed like forever, I pulled back a bit. "Want a Butterbeer? My treat."  
  
She smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "Mmm, I don't think that's ever sounded so good!" She grabbed my hand, and pulled me, just like Harry had done to Ginny, toward the Three Broomsticks.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AHHHHHH! Sorry this chapter is so short. And to all you loyal readers: these chapters will be coming much quicker now! I've been EXTRA EXTRA busy, but in two weeks, it'll all be over, so I can have more free time! And we all know what that means. MORE FANFICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem.  
  
Anyways, thanks to all who have read! And please: review. It's for the good of the people.  
  
Amen! 


	5. No Reason At All

Friends...I Guess  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be writing fanfictions from in front of the Eiffel Tower. Instead, I'm stuck in this old house.   
  
Author's Note: Before you kill me, let me just tell you guys why this has taken me SO long to update. First of all, I've been taking a million more dance classes than usual, so that takes up tons of time. Also, we've been having major family problems, and half the time I just don't feel like updating, so I'm really sorry, but don't give up on me! I PROMISE that after this chapter, that's all going to change. I WILL update sooner, and it would really help if you guys would keep reviewing!!! Thanks a ton.  
  
One more thing: I KNOW this already happened in Ootp, but I have to put in my fic anyways since I had it all planned out! It's so sad...JK Rowling stole my idea! lol, JUST KIDDING!!!  
  
~Hermione's Point of View~  
  
On Monday morning I made my way down the stairs into the Common Room to go to breakfast with Ron and Harry. I still felt as though I had a smile plastered on my face from Saturday at Hogsmeade. Ron had been so sweet, and all I had wanted to do was stay there in the Three Broomsticks with him...forever. That thought scared even me, but I couldn't help the fact that I felt so comfortable with him, so safe, and so undeniably HAPPY.  
  
"Finally, Hermione, I'm starving!" Ron said, taking me out of my thoughts when I reached the Common Room.   
  
"When will that appetite of yours ever end?" I asked him jokingly, then looked up at him waiting for a reply. And that's when I saw his expression. He looked exceptionally pale, his freckles standing out even more than usual. His hand seemed to shake as he reached for arm to drag me toward the portrait hole. "Ron, are you okay?" I asked, grabbing his hand to stop him.   
  
"Yeah, no problem, just a little anxious for breakfast is all." He said, sounding somewhat distant.   
  
I glanced at Harry and he seemed to shoot me a message saying that he was worried as well.   
  
And without another word, we made our way to the Great Hall, Harry and I taking turns at shooting concerned looks at Ron's back all along the way. When we eventually reached our usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Harry and I began to dish up our plates, while Ron simply sat there, staring blankly at the wall behind me. He looked tremendously frightened, and my mind began to reel. 'Is he regretting our time together in Hogsmeade on Saturday? Or is he feeling sick for some reason? Maybe I should take him to Madame Pomphrey...'  
  
Harry seemed to sense my thoughts, and he leaned over to Ron and began to whisper to him, obviously not wanting me to hear. You'd think after five years of being the best of friends, they would know my hearing is better than that, and I heard every word.  
  
"Calm down, mate, everything will be fine. You were BY FAR the best one there." Harry was saying. "I would know, wouldn't I? Besides, Hermione's getting suspicious, and I thought you didn't want her to know anything..."  
  
"Wait a second. What am I not supposed to know? I tell you two everything, and the least you could do is tell me what you're not telling me because I would tell you!" I told them, letting the anger rising up in me get the best of my attitude.  
  
"First of all, Hermione," Harry said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Whatever you just said made no sense whatsoever, and second," he said, glancing at Ron as if he would pounce on him. "It's not my secret to tell."   
  
Just then, the sound of a hundred fluttering wings filled the Great Hall, and Ron's nervousness seemed to expand twenty times. I could swear I even saw him break out into a cold sweat.   
  
"This is it, Ron. There's nothing to worry about. Trust me." Harry said, but I could tell that he wasn't as convinced as he was sounding.   
  
I, on the other hand, was getting angry instead of nervous. "What are you guys talking about? I-"  
  
But I was cut off when a huge school owl fluttered down on Ron and waited for its recipient to untie the letter attached to its leg.   
  
"Oh God," Ron muttered, looking absolutely terrified of the innocent owl in front of him. "I can't do it."  
  
"Ron, it's just a letter. Open it." Even though I had no idea what they were talking about, I was getting caught up in the fact that they were getting so excited over a small piece of parchment.   
  
He glanced at me, as if just noticing I was there to support him, and he did as I had said. I watched him curiously, as did Harry. Ron's eyes were concentrated on the note before him, soaking in ever word, and a moment later, the color rushed back into his face and a wave of triumph seized his entire body. "I DID it!" He shouted, pumping a fist into the feathery air. "I'm in! I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper!"  
  
The other Gryffindors around us suddenly swarmed around him, pounding him on the back and shaking hands with him. And a few of the girls, I noticed miserably, were giving him quick hugs around his waist.   
  
I averted my eyes quickly. Why was I having these thoughts? This jealousy? Ron is just a friend, and there's no reason why I should be upset if other girls are hugging him. These thoughts were taking over my entire brain, and I didn't notice when the crowd around us thinned out.   
  
I glanced up at Ron, and excitement was visibly radiating from every inch of his body.   
  
"I can't believe it," he said, smiling ear to ear.   
  
"I can. You were fantastic!" Harry said, patting him on the back, but Ron pulled him into hug out of pure exhilaration, stunning Harry, and then turned to me.   
  
He leaned across the table, where I was sitting, took my face in his hands, and planted a kiss on my cheek.   
  
A warm tingling spread across my face from where his lips had touched me, and a smile broke out onto my face. "What was that for?" I asked, somewhat giddily.   
  
He smiled at me, and I knew my face was just about as red as a beet. "No reason at all. I just feel like the happiest man in the world!"   
  
Harry and I caught each other's gaze and broke out into laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After classes had ended that day, I headed into the Common Room to start on my homework. I was especially looking forward to a newly assigned Arithmancy essay that seemed very interesting. I had been devouring a book containing much of the information that I needed for about half an hour, when the portrait door swung open, and Ron jumped inside, obviously still energized from the news of that morning. He plopped down next to me and sighed happily.   
  
"So that was the big secret? Quidditch tryouts?" I asked. Suddenly, I regretted my words. I didn't want to spoil his happiness, but the question had been haunting me all day.   
  
He glanced sideways at me and flushed. "Yeah, I guess. I just didn't want to tell that many people, you know?"  
  
"But I'm your friend, Ron. I thought we..." I shut my mouth, too embarrassed to say what I had been thinking. Immediately I wanted a new subject to talk about.  
  
"You thought we what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I thought we told each other everything." I said extremely quietly, hoping he wouldn't actually hear it.  
  
"We do," he said, smiling. He turned to face me and started playing with a lock of my hair. "But I didn't want to tell you and...let you down. It'd be so embarrassing."  
  
"So you can be embarrassed in front of Harry but not me?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"You're different!" He said, as if it were obvious.   
  
"Oh really, and why is that?"  
  
"Well," he said slowly, as if he didn't even know that reason himself. Then he shrugged. "You're Hermione."   
  
I laughed at this. "You know, thanks for telling me. I think I'd forgotten!"  
  
He blushed, but laughed anyway. "You know what I mean."  
  
Our laughter died down, and I looked at him seriously. "Not really, Ron. I want you to tell me everything, even if I AM me."  
  
He grinned warmly at me, and I felt goose bumps rise up on my arms. "Okay, I promise. And the same goes for you, alright?"  
  
"You got it."   
  
"Well, I've got Quidditch practice, so I better go. Don't want to be late for the first one!" He said, and then got up to gather his things.   
  
I instantly missed him. "Good luck. Hey, maybe I'll come and watch you guys."   
  
At this mention, he looked kind of nervous. "Well...only if you have time. But I'll see you later for sure." He grinned once more, and then disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I really hope you guys liked that chapter! Please let me know in a REVIEW!!! I'll have the next one posted soon, too. : ) 


	6. That's All I Was Saying

Friends...I Guess  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Nothing else. Have a nice day! * grumble grumble *  
  
Author's Note: See?!?!?! I got it up sooner this time!!! I think you should all reward me with a review.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Ron's Point Of View~  
  
"Come on, Ron!" Fred shouted angrily at me.  
  
"That was the easiest shot to block..." George started.  
  
"...And you missed it!" Fred finished.   
  
They glared daggers at me, then continued to hit the Bludger back and forth while flying circles around the pitch.   
  
I sighed heavily and tried unsuccessfully to focus all of my attention on my surroundings and the large hoops behind me. Who knew that having Hermione sit down in the stands could be so distracting?   
  
Harry flew up beside me for a moment, pausing from his Seeker duties. "Mate, you need to calm down. Hermione's seen you practice loads of times at the Burrow. Why is this any different? You don't need to impress her. You already do."   
  
Embarassment and anger at being so transparent made my skin flush and my voice rise. "Who said I was trying to do anything of the sort?!" I shouted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and shot off in search of the snitch. I sighed again and looked up at the sky. Lately I was being so... easily annoyed? I then turned my attention back to the game, and accidently got another glance of Hermione down in the stands, wrapped tightly in an old Weasley-made jumper and a Gryffindor scarf. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and all I wanted to do was be down there with her. She caught my gaze and waved cheerfully, and I felt my irritation with everyone else melt away as I waved back.   
  
With that, I turned back to our practice before Harry had the chance to kick me off the team...on our first training.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour and a half later, I towel dried my hair quickly before tossing it into the laundry bag, which burped appreciatively. The rest of the team had changed and left quickly after practice had ended, but I felt extremely drained, and I let myself enjoy a long hot shower. Therefore, everyone was long gone as I made my way out of the locker rooms with my broom thrown over my shoulder.  
  
As the cold air hit my face, I only just noticed that the sun was in mid-set, and vibrant colors streaked across the sky. However, my full attention was on the girl in front of me who's bushy head was turned toward the sky and was completely unaware that I was even in existence.  
  
She seemed to be entirely caught up in the rapidly changing sky, and not wanting to interrupt her, I casually leaned against an old tree that stood next to the looker room door. Of course, the sky was beautiful, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Hermione who seemed...more beautiful.   
  
Finally, she seemed to come out of her trance, and she glanced down at her watch. She sighed heavily, then began to gather her things and stand up to leave. I was about to call out to her, but she took what seemed to be one last...almost longing...glance at the locker room door.  
  
"Hey," I said quietly.  
  
She visibly jumped before her eyes darted over to where I was standing. Her arms that were clutching her books tightly to her chest loosened in relief. "Ron," she said calmly. "If you EVER scare me like that again, I'll hex you into the next century."   
  
I grinned and began to walk over to her. "Is that a threat, Ms. Granger?"   
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows as well. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?" I asked jokingly.   
  
She seemed to splutter around for an answer. "I...well...that's not the point. What took you so long anyway?"  
  
I plopped down on the rock that she had been sitting on and sighed. "In case you didn't notice, practice was...well, it didn't go too well. And, I needed a hot shower. Why did you wait?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I think you did brilliantly. Everyone else there had been on the team for years, and you joined them with as much confidence as anyone. I-"  
  
She blushed, sat down next to me, and twisted her hands in her lap.   
  
"You what?"   
  
"I...well, I was really proud of you. I mean, I'm scared to death of flying, and you go up there like it's no big deal."   
  
Suddenly, the weight of the broom on my shoulder triggered an idea. "You know, it's not nearly as frightening as it seems." I took the broom off of my shoulder and fingered the bristles with a grin on my face. "In fact, I could prove it to you right now."  
  
She stared at the broom, then turned to me with wide-eyed horror and shook her head briskly. "No way, Ron. You know me. I would probably end up in a frantic tantrum and make us crash and die. Besides," she added teasingly. "If that happened, you'd lose your broom."  
  
"I think there's other things I'd miss more," I said, looking at her straight on. When she blushed, I changed the topic quickly. "Now, what do you say? You could get a closer look at that sunset..." I said temptingly.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, obviously fighting an inner battle.   
  
I glanced down at her hands, which she was still twisting at a...well, what looked to be...a painful rate. I reached over and softly disentangled them. I took the hand closest to me and held it between mine. "Hmm?"  
  
"What if...what if something...happens?" she asked nervously.  
  
"It won't. I know what I'm doing, 'Mione. Don't you trust me?"  
  
She smiled at the sound of her nickname. "Of course I trust you. Let's..." she let out a shaky breath. "Let's go."  
  
I sat on my broomstick and waited for her to get on behind me. She cautiously did so and loosely wrapped her arms around my waist. I'll admit now that I cherished every minute of it, but I would never tell her that. The moment we pushed off, her arms tightened painfully, but I didn't complain. As we got higher, the view got more picturesque, and I could sense that she was absorbing it all.   
  
"Ron," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is amazing."  
  
I smiled at the double meaning. "I know."  
  
After circling the glistening lake, mysterious forest, and radiant castle, we came to a stop at the Astronomy Tower. We both settled ourselves onto the edge of one of the large open windows after we landed, and surveyed the view around us in silence.   
  
"You know," Hermione started quietly, seeming almost afraid to break the feeling around us. "It's weird to think that I've been going to Hogwarts for about five years, and I've never seen it...like this. It's a totally different perspective the entire property." She took a quick sideways glance at me that I don't think I was supposed to notice. "A totally different perspective on life."  
  
I nodded silently. "I know. It's strangely envigorating to be able to fly like that. Away from you problems, away from the boring commmoness. It's like that whenever I come here."  
  
She turned to me looking confused. "You've been here more than once?"   
  
My mind raced to what I'd just said and winced. "Uh, yeah. I actually..." I closed my eyes, mad at myself for finally revealing my secret place to someone. But this was Hermione...which made it better. "I actually come here whenever I'm stressed about school...or something." The fact that I sometimes came here to think about HER was utterly beside the point.  
  
"You never mentioned that before."  
  
"Yeah, well...it's almost like a sanctuary. Someplace no one ever is. Someplace I can be alone with my thoughts and the view. Kind of to come to terms with whatever it is I'm upset about, I guess. Don't you have a place like that? The library maybe?"  
  
She scowled and looked away. "Ron, the library isn't everything to me. I know it might not seem like it, but I have my secrets too. Everyone does."   
  
"Hermione, that's not what I meant. I'm simply saying, I've been in the library with you a million and a half times, and I see the look on your face. The excitement over all that information waiting to be found. I know you love it, just like you know I love flying. That's all I was saying."  
  
To my surprise, she inched closer to me, closing the space between us on the window sill. After a long period of silence, she broke it. "You're right. I do love it."  
  
I grinned at her and draped my arm around her shoulders in what was meant to be a half hug, but I couldn't bring myself to pull it away. So, we just sat there for a while longer, staring out into nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! But if it makes you feel any better, there's still quite a bit more to this fic, so stick with me! Now, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!!! I really appreciate every one.  
  
Phoenix72389: Yay! The first reviewer. Thank you so much for waiting so long for that last chapter. You're so sweet! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
brandi: Thanks!!! : )  
  
dayveen: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hpgirl3: I WILL speed it up with these updates...and thanks!  
  
Ron Weasley: WOOHOO!!! I whoppin' 5 reviews! You make this writing fanfics totally worth it. Every single one flattered me to no end. And...I'm SORRY some of them so short! Really I am! But they'll get longer. I promise? * sniff *  
  
Agrolass: I hope you liked this chapter just as much. Thanks!  
  
dudet: grand ol' story?! YAY! One of my favorite sayings aimed to ME!! Thanks a ton!  
  
HPnLOTRrox: here's your update! Keep those reviews comin'!  
  
Crazy4RonW: lol, I'm glad my updates mean SO MUCH to you!!! However, I have one thing to say to you. Stop obsessing over Ron...he's MINE. : )  
  
REVIEW EVERYONE!!! Thanks... 


	7. To The Rescue

Friends...I Guess  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~Hermione's Point Of View~  
  
I bit my bottom lip in concentration as I finished scribbling down the last of my notes from Arithmancy. The professor then excused us for the day and I hastily rolled up my parchment and threw it and my quill into my bag with a smile on my face. I hurried out the door and toward the Divination tower where I had planned to surprise Ron (and Harry of course!), and my thoughts drifted to last night yet AGAIN.   
  
I rounded the final corner that led to the Divination ladder, and I was met with a swarm of people working their way down. Suddenly, my breath caught in my chest, and I actually felt...was that nervousness?!  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Granger." I muttered to myself, fully aware that the grin had not taken a break from my face, despite my orders.   
  
"What's this? A mudblood talking to herself? No great surprise there, I suppose." The ice-cold voice slithered down my back, and I unwillingly clenched my fists.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy. As quickly as humanly possible would be my preference." I muttered without giving him the decency of turning around and facing him.  
  
But he took care of that for me as he and his cronies crowded around me. I rolled my eyes and attempted to step around them, and succeeded to walk straight into a wall. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at this, obviously taking their cue by Malfoy himself.   
  
"Careful, there. After four and a half years in the Magical world, I would think that you would realize that you're a WITCH, not a GHOST." Malfoy drawled, frosty amusement in his voice.   
  
"Thank you so much for the history lesson." I hissed at him, trying desperately to hold onto my temper. "But seeing as how I'm the one at the top of the class, and you happen to be the one failing, I would think that you would try to keep your little comments to yourself." Thinking that this would be a good time to scare him off, I thrust my hand into the pocket of my robes, grasping for my wand.   
  
But it wasn't there.   
  
My eyes widened as my hand searched blindly in my pocket over and over. And then it hit me. Out of my rush to get out of Arithmancy, I'd left it sitting on the desk.  
  
The seriousness of this situation was sinking in quickly, and dread was starting to pour into my veins.   
  
'Deserted Divination tower, evil Dark wizard, cornered against a wall, no wand...' my thoughts were racing, and the more I thought, the more I saw no way out.   
  
Suddenly, Ron and Harry's laughter could be heard coming from the ladder. They obviously were just coming down, and hadn't noticed anything yet.   
  
I glanced thankfully over Malfoy's shoulder, and attempted to push him aside, but he just grabbed my wrist, rather painfully, and thrust me back into the center of their human circle.   
  
"Aw, little defenseless mudblood has forgotten her wand!" Malfoy seethed, and I noticed for the first time his own wand, twirling between his fingers. Then, he let out a low, malicious laugh. "Looks like she'll finally be getting what she deserves..."  
  
"Something wrong here?" Ron asked, his voice in a forced calm.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened and he hastily thrust his wand back inside his robes. As he turned around to face Ron, I could see that Ron had had his own wand sticking into Malfoy's back.   
  
"Just teaching your petty girlfriend a lesson or two."   
  
"Well, class is over, and I suggest running. Fast. On the count of three." Ron was saying, his hand quivering from anger. "One..."  
  
Malfoy cocked an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
"Two..."  
  
He glanced down at Ron's wand apprehensively.  
  
"Three."  
  
In a rush of words and bursts of colorful light, Malfoy was down on the ground, clutching his throat in pain. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped, and he looked up at Ron with anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"What did you-" Malfoy asked, but stopped short. "I sound like a bloody girl!" he screeched.  
  
Ron grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "And you'll sound that way until you find a way out of it. Now," he bent over and took a fistful of Malfoy's robes. "You leave her alone, and everything will be fine. If not, then you are asking for it. Understand?"  
  
Malfoy nodded, his gray eyes flashing, but when he was released, he simply got up and left.  
  
I spotted Harry a few feet away, explaining what had happened to some worried onlookers.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked, taking my shoulders and looking into my face.   
  
"Yeah, I..." I felt very conflicted with overwhelming thankfulness, embarrassment, and the giddy trembles his touch sent up my arm. "I accidentally left my wand in Arithmancy. But...thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." At this, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pecking his cheek lightly.   
  
When I pulled away, his skin had flushed and he had a silly grin on his face. "No problem. Just tell me next time he tries anything."  
  
"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, finally showing up at my side.   
  
"Yeah, just caught up in bad timing I suppose."  
  
And we headed off to lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, everyone was seated for dinner in the Great Hall. I was sitting next to Ron, and Harry and Ginny were in front of us. Everyone was deep in conversation since the food was excellent and the time of year was so...invigorating. I glanced up at the ceiling where the sky was a deep blue with a few mysterious storm clouds taking over sections of the star filled sky. Halloween was coming up, and it seemed to be in everyone's blood.  
  
I was currently enjoying the fact that Ron and I were sitting in silence, 'accidentally' bumping up against each others legs every once in a while, and grinning stupidly, until Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up and tapped his goblet with his wand.   
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he asked in his familiar raspy voice.   
  
Silence immediately fell over the students, mostly from surprise and curiosity since announcements were not usually made on a regular basis.  
  
"I am sure that you are fully aware that Halloween is currently coming up on us quite quickly. It has been one of my favorite holidays since I was a boy, and although this is somewhat beside the point, it is not completely. Over the years, I have been trying to convince Professor McGonagall here to celebrate it in some way, and for this first time, I have succeeded."  
  
At this, there was a small smattering of applause, and he bowed his head gratefully, a small twinkle in his eye.  
  
"And I am exceedingly pleased to announce that a Halloween ball will be held in this very room for fourth years and above on the special night. A partner is necessary, and dress robes will also be required. It shall be a fun-filled evening, and I am sure that this news will mostly go over well."  
  
When the word 'mostly' escaped his lips, he glanced over at Ron and I, eyeing us suspiciously.  
  
However, I wasn't very aware of this. When 'ball' had been stated, Ron's body physically contracted, and I was clasping my hands nervously in my lap. I was vaguely aware that practically everyone on the Gryffindor table was eyeing us warily, as well as some of the staff and other houses.   
  
'I guess news travels pretty fast around here,' I thought bitterly, thinking back to the Yule Ball. Or more specifically, AFTER the Yule Ball. And I'm sure Ron was thinking the same thing.   
  
"Okay, I'm full." I said shakily. "Who's up for some homework?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ron's Point Of View~  
  
'Next time, ask me before someone else does. Not as a last resort.' These words kept flashing through my head, and I all I could do was stare helplessly into the common room fire. How in the world could I gather up enough courage to ask her?   
  
'There's no way.' I thought.  
  
I glanced to my left again, where Hermione was diligently writing an essay. At my gaze, she looked up and glanced back down just as quickly.   
  
I sighed and looked at what everyone else was doing around me. It seemed that a thick blanket of awkwardness had fallen over the usually loud common room. There seemed to be various groups of boys, and various groups of girls, but not a mix of both.   
  
As I scanned the room, my gaze was pulled to Lavender who was staring at me with her eyebrows scrunched together. As soon as I looked at her, she seemed to make a final decision and hastily stood up. My eyes widened and I swiftly turned back to the fire.   
  
'Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't come over here,' I willed her silently.  
  
"Hi, Ron." She said.  
  
'Great. Just brilliant.' I thought sullenly.   
  
"Hey." I muttered, trying to make her change her mind.  
  
"I. Well. I." she cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention of many Gryffindors. "I. Are. Do. Are you going to...to the ball...with...with anyone...in particular?"   
  
I noticed her eyes dart over to Hermione's direction, but I chose to ignore it. "Uh, well Lavender, I'm...well, not really, but I'm...I'm not even sure...if I even want...if I even want to go or anything yet. I mean the announcement was just made tonight and...well...I thought..."  
  
"Sorry, Lavender, he's going with me."  
  
My jaw dropped. Physically. Was that Hermione? It couldn't be. Just my dreams trying to become real...  
  
But Lavender looked behind me and glared. "But I thought he said he wasn't going with anyone." She said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, he must've forgotten. Come on, Ron, don't you remember?" she tapped my shoulder expectantly.   
  
Finally I found my voice, which was no easy task. "Oh...oh yeah. Right. Sorry, Lavender."   
  
She gave both of us one final glare and stalked off.  
  
I took this as a sign to turn around. Hermione was standing behind me, looking more than mildly embarrassed and somewhat nervous.  
  
"Right. Well, that takes care of that." Hermione said, beginning to inch away. "I just didn't think you wanted to go with her, so..."  
  
I grabbed her wrist lightly, not wanting her to get too far before I could get this out. "Hermione...thanks...I...well, I wanted to ask you. But...well, you know me. So...Mione, would you like to go with me?"  
  
I saw her worried expression melt into one of ecstasy. "Of course." She all but breathed.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as well. "Oh. Good." I said, and I knew I was grinning like a maniac.   
  
"Well, I guess I should get back to studying. Prefect test tomorrow, you know. And interview. So, I should probably prepare a bit more, and-"  
  
"Alright. Have fun." I said. And I turned back to the fire, not believing what I'd actually done.   
  
'Wait till I tell Harry,' I thought happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oh my gosh. Please forgive me for taking so long! I really hate to upset you guys. But I have good news. There's only two or three chapters left, so I promise to have it done by the time school starts. I know I majorly owe it to you guys. But thanks for reviewing! And I hope you review again too. Please don't be too mad. :S  
  
Jammie-Bro: Yay! I'm glad Ron rocks! I think so too, lol  
  
Ron Weasley2: Of course you make it worth it! Thanks for the great reviews. You're welcome for the update, and I'm sorry this one took so much longer.  
  
Phoenix72389: *gasps * Standing ovation?! "You love me! You really love me!" * clears throat *. Anyways. Thanks so much for the sweet review! I really love it. And the next update won't take NEARLY as long. Please don't hate me. I don't want to make you more impatient than absolutely necessary. :)  
  
Abbeit: That was a great review! Thanks so much for taking the time. I'm glad you like!  
  
HPnLOTRrox: Aw! You flatter me. Thanks so much!  
  
MieFieldy: The best?! Wow thanks!!!  
  
Rockelle: I'm glad you love it! I'm sorry this took so Looooooooooooooong, but it won't next time I promise.  
  
Agrolass: Of course you were mentioned! You give some of the longest reviews, and I LOVE them to no end. Let me say now: sorry Ron and Hermione haven't kissed yet, but...NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! (but don't tell anyone)  
  
tje-82871: Thanks! And here's an update just for you.  
  
Alayna: I'm glad the update was worth the wait, and I hope this one was too.  
  
Keika: YAY! I'm so flattered that your first review was to me. I'm really really glad you liked all the 'sweet' moments as much as I like writing them! I love your reviews, keep em up! lol  
  
Princess Kallie: I'm glad you like it so much...sorry this update took so long :(  
  
sugar_high4: lol, I'm glad you put that whole Keeper thing in yours too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dudet: yay, I'm glad you liked it so much! And yes, I'll definitely email you. Sorry I didn't sooner, but I've been out of town for about two and half weeks. Thanks for the review!  
  
powerpetal: Oh. My. Gosh. No one has ever called my writing 'enchanting' before!!! I'm so HAPPY I could jump off a wall!!! Thank you SO SO SO much. I luv ya! hehe  
  
Graceful1: I'm glad you really want me to keep writing, and I will, and not with so much space in between too!!!  
  
Precious phoenix: your demand is fulfilled! Here is your update. Forgive for the lateness your majesty!  
  
NiteStar777: Yay! Aw! Good word. Thanks for the review!  
  
Crazy4RonW: Fine. We can share him. Okay? SHARE! lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
She-who-can-be-named-but-prefers-not-to-be: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Phi-cong: like, cute! Right on! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shelby6: If I could, I would give you a whole plate of cookies. I want to thank you a million times for keep checking the story when I've been so HORRIBLY RUDE to not update! But if it makes it any better it's because I've been out of town and stuff, not because I was lazy. So, no, I'm not abandoning this story. Here is your update! I hope you like it.  
  
Silver Ice: AHHHHHH! SIX WHOLE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! I love it when people do that. So fun. Thanks sooooo much, and I hope you like this update! 


	8. Reasons

Friends...I Guess  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~Hermione's Point of View~  
  
I twirled my fork between my fingers uneasily. Today. It was today, and I felt like there were still hundreds of books I should study. First of all, the Prefects' Test was TONIGHT, and if there were any place I should be at this very moment, it would not be at breakfast. My eyes slid up to Ron and Harry again, who were seated in front of me, giving apprehensive looks at each other, and at me. I didn't blame them. After all, they were the ones who forced me to come down here. 'You need nourishment before an exam like this,' they had said.  
  
Please. What I NEED is studying!  
  
Ron began to squirm even more, and his gaze became apologetic.  
  
I felt myself soften, and I immediately clamped my lips shut. If I did poorly on the test, it would be their fault, and I was NOT going to make them feel better. Even if one of them was my date to the ball.  
  
I attempted to fight off the grin tugging at my lips at this thought.  
  
A loud bang sounded from above our heads, and everyone's eyes shot upwards and were greeted with an open window and fluttering owls.  
  
"Crikey! Look at how many there are." Harry said, bewildered.  
  
It was true. For some reason, there were many more owls cluttering the ceiling than usual. Perhaps it was because the ball was announced last night, and boys were inviting girls through the post? Or perhaps it was because they were...for me?!  
  
My eyes narrowed, perplexed as to why I was receiving post. As the medium brown owl lowered itself...a school owl...I noticed it was carrying something more than a letter. I felt my eyebrows shoot up as I saw it was a single red rose.   
  
"What the..." I barely got it out before it dropped the flower on my plate, as well as a note. I reached for it, and carefully untied the knot holding it shut.  
  
Hermione: Twelve reasons why you're bound to become   
  
a prefect.   
  
1) You're the cleverest witch at Hogwarts.  
  
But there it stopped. I read it again, confused as to why it said twelve, and only one was listed. I glanced up at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
But was cut off yet again. A second rose was being dropped off by a second owl. With a second note. I couldn't help but laugh. I burst into a thrilled set of giggles, a sound completely unlike me. I looked up at Harry and Ron again to see how they were taking this. Harry looked amused, but Ron...Ron wasn't looking. His eyes were cast down to his lap, and I knew that he was twisting his hands again. That nervous habit. And his face was the color of a cherry Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. And I knew.  
  
I looked up as 10 more owls with 10 more roses were circling above my head, waiting for their turn to swoop down. One by one, I read the reasons, and smiled. The owls were attracting quite a bit of attention, and cheers could be heard throughout the Great Hall.  
  
A few minutes later, the owls were gone; I had a dozen roses stacked on my plate, eleven opened notes, and feathers in my goblet. The attention had left, and Harry was deep in conversation with Fred.   
  
And Ron was still twisting his hands. I carefully untied the last knot.  
  
12) You are the best and most beautiful friend anyone  
  
could ask for, and I am lucky to know you.  
  
Good luck.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
Meanwhile, Ron looked as if he were about to hyperventilate.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
He jumped, and slowly slid his gaze to meet mine. "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."   
  
His eyes widened and darted everywhere but at me. "I...I didn't...it...it wasn't...I mean..."  
  
I smiled and squeezed one of his hands that made its way onto the table. "I'm lucky to know you to." At that, I got up and left the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ron's Point of View~  
  
I watched the clock on the hearth above the fireplace in the Common Room. 11:47. And counting. Everyone else was in bed, but I simply couldn't bear it.  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
  
The other Gryffindor applicants had returned from the test at least a half hour before. Where was she? I had been nervous enough to give her those flowers this morning. This nervousness of wanting to find out how she did was eating away at me.   
  
Tick. Tick. Tick.   
  
I heaved a sigh and began to pile my books into my knapsack in a desperate attempt to divert my thoughts.   
  
Bang!  
  
I jumped as the Common Room door swung open, hit the wall behind it, and shut just as quickly. I whirled around and faced an obviously very upset Hermione. Tears were streaming down her face, and ragged hiccups escaped her throat every few sobs. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes were in a puffy state from about...let's say a half hour of crying?  
  
My breath caught in my throat and all I wanted to do was make it better.  
  
"What happened?" I all but croaked.  
  
She sobbed even louder, if that were possible, and she looked as if her knees were about to buckle and land in a heap on the floor. I hurried toward her and wrapped my arms around her, half in hopes of keeping her standing upright, and half in hopes of taking away all the hurt.   
  
I cradled her head with my hand, and instantly felt the wet tears soak into my shirt. Her hands gripped fistfuls of the back of my shirt as she sobbed harder.  
  
Wordlessly, I led her over to the couch in front of the fire, and we sat together.   
  
After a few minutes in partial silence (besides the crying), I got a word in.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It didn't go well?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"How come?" I whispered. I didn't understand. The top girl in our entire year was turned down?!  
  
With one last hiccup, she got it out.  
  
"He...he said...Dumbledore." * Hiccup * " Dumbledore said that...with...with You-Know-Who on the uprise, it would be..." * Hiccup * "It would be 'unwise' to have a Muggleborn Prefect. He...he said..." * Hiccup * "He said it was for my own safety. He said that You-Know-Who would target me out sheer anger. I...I guess he's right...but..." * Hiccup* "It's just not fair."  
  
And then the sobs began again. Her head slid onto my shoulder, and I held her close for the second time.   
  
A quarter of an hour passed, and the sobs had quieted to a soft whimpering. The news still had not sunk in completely. Yes, You-Know-Who was making a comeback, but it wasn't like Dumbledore to change his ways just because they were against the grain. Of course, Dumbledore always has his reasons.  
  
I gently lifted her off my shoulder to an upright position. I left one hand on her shoulder, not completely sure that she could sit without help, and the other hand lifted her chin so her eyes would meet mine.   
  
"Hermione, you have to know by now that you are THE smartest witch at this school. If anyone deserves to be a Prefect, it would be you, but I guess you could say this is a special circumstance. Dumbledore wouldn't do something like this unless he thought it was absolutely necessary...we both know that. And, when you think about it, in the grand scheme of things, being Prefect isn't that big of a deal. If it doesn't happen, who cares? I know for a fact that you'll still accomplish many things in the wizarding world. And...even though it hurts now, I know you won't let it hold you back. You're amazing, Hermione. And I admire you for that."   
  
Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I vaguely heard her whisper something incomprehensible in my ear, but I didn't bother to ask what it was. I glanced at the clock that read 12:35.   
  
"You should get some rest."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
I gently moved my head to look at hers, and I could see she was sleeping. On my shoulder. I stifled a laugh and scooped her into my arms. "Time for bed, Mione."  
  
I walked up the five flights of stairs to the fifth year girls dormitory. Poking my head in, I saw that everyone else was asleep, and silently made my way in. Hermione's bed was in the far corner, and I pulled the curtains back and turned the comforter down. I pulled the blanket up to her chin and began to close the curtains, when something stopped me.   
  
In front of me was my sleeping best friend. Her hair was a mess, and her face was a blotchy red, but the thought could not escape me that she was still beautiful. Yes, I'd only known her for four and half years. Yes, we were only fifteen years old. But a thought struck me so suddenly that I was dumbstruck as to why I hadn't noticed it before. I was in love with this girl. My best friend. And I couldn't wait to tell her.  
  
I stared at her for a moment longer, then began to tuck the blanket around her. Then, I leaned down and barely kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mione."  
  
This time I was going to close the curtains for real, when:  
  
"Ron..."  
  
I stopped. Did she just say something?  
  
Her eyes fluttered open for a moment then closed again, confirming that she was awake. Barely. Her hand reached for mine. "Stay with me."  
  
I leaned closer. "Pardon?" I couldn't have heard her correctly.  
  
A tired grin slid onto her lips. "I said stay with me, you git."  
  
I grinned too. "I thought that's what you said. Are...are you sure?"  
  
She tugged on my hand. "Of course I'm sure."  
  
"And if we get caught?"  
  
She laughed quietly. "Would you stop thinking so much? We need to sleep..."  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut again, and I smiled. I glanced around me, then slipped my shoes off and climbed in. I lay there for a moment, unsure of exactly what she wanted me to do, when she buried her face in my chest draped an arm around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.  
  
After a few moments, when I was positive that she was asleep, I kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
She shifted in my arms, and made a soft, contented sound. "I love you, too, Ron."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Please forgive me for taking so long. Life's throwing me some curve balls lately, and I'm just trying to deal. Thanks to all my readers who have not given up on me.  
  
This includes: phi cong, Tamsy Diane and Lilac, codes778, strayc@t, Silver Ice, powerpetal, Emma, moemoeisu, alyshia, OneDayFamous, Phoenix72389, RonPLUSHermione4eva, HPnLOTRrox, mool, Hermione_granger_27, AnonymousPHancock, BlueFullMoon, Ron_Weasley2, Summer, and Erica The Flying Tree.   
  
Thanks to all of you!  
  
Next Chapter coming soon. 


	9. Shut Up And Kiss Me

Friends...I Guess  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~Hermione's Point Of View~  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to block out the painful sunrays as they broke through the crack of my curtains. I felt my eyes adjust a bit more and peeked out of one lid.   
  
"Ugh!"   
  
I squeezed my eyes shut again even tighter, and buried my face back into my human pillow.   
  
My eyes flew open.  
  
Human pillow? Where had that thought come from? I looked in front of me, square into the chest of a definite male student, and I began to feel aware of the arm loosely encircling my waist. Suddenly, the memories of the night before came flooding back; complete with the disappointment of the test, and the excitement of...well...this. My mind ran through the words that Ron had uttered right before I had completely drifted off to sleep... 'I love you, Hermione Granger'. Had he meant it? My stomach did flip-flops as I thought it over. But...wait a minute...had I said anything back? I barely remembered hearing the words, much less what came after it. In my state of fatigue, I could have said anything. Or what's worse than anything...what I really feel. I bit my lip worriedly.   
  
The boy next to me began to shift, and I snapped my eyes shut, not wanting to talk yet. It would ruin the moment. Yes. I wasn't nervous or anything.  
  
I felt him stretch his legs, and then stop cold, obviously noticing where he was, or more specifically, whom he was with. For a moment or two, he didn't move a muscle. It didn't even sound like he was breathing. Finally, though, he relaxed and tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer. I felt him kiss the top of my head again, like he did last night, and I smiled slightly. He leaned back afterwards, and for the life of me, I could not figure out what he was doing, until his gaze began to penetrate into my skin. It was that feeling that you know someone's watching you, and I wanted to squirm, but knew I couldn't. So, I figured this was as good a time as ever to 'wake up'.   
  
I stretched clumsily, and spoke, with my eyes still closed.   
  
"Morning," I murmured, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Hey," he said, and I felt him twist a strand of my hair around his finger.  
  
Silence stretched on for only a few seconds, until I finally spoke. I opened my eyes, and began to look at him straight on. "Ron, I'm really sorry about last night, and I just wanted to thank-"  
  
I had never seen this look before. Or maybe I had, but just not as close. His face was a mere two inches from mine, and his eyes had a kind of fire in them; a kind of desire, I had never really taken notice of.   
  
My breath caught in my chest as his quickened against my face. I wanted to look anywhere but at him, but his gaze wouldn't allow me to break it. After what seemed like eons, his eyes dropped to my lips, and I began to feel frantic. 'He's going to KISS me?!' my thoughts were screaming at me. 'What am I supposed to do?! I don't really have that much-'  
  
But I was cut off mid mind sentence. His lips were pressed against mine, and somehow, my body remembered to close my eyes. A million thoughts were racing through my brain at once. Am I doing this right? Does this mean he meant what he said last night? Is he going to regret this when it's over? I could not believe how scared I was, and excited at that same time. The two feelings combined made me feel almost sick.  
  
A few seconds later, though, Ron reached up, and cupped my face with his hand, carefully deepening our kiss, and all my worries melted away. Even with my eyes closed, not only did I know how much I loved him, but also I felt how much he loved me. He was pouring his heart out to me through this kiss, and I suddenly realized that this is what life is all about. Loving someone this deeply, and wanting to spend forever with them. Eternity. It was a scary thought, but with Ron, a million sunlit morning kisses, and me I knew it would be okay.   
  
Ron pulled back a moment later, and looked at me with a question in his eyes. 'Is this okay?' they pleaded. I couldn't help but smile and nod, and when he smiled and leaned in again, it became a messy kiss, two smiles colliding together. But neither of us minded.  
  
The sound of people waking up suddenly tore into our moment, and we broke apart, holding our breath. I heard Lavender rustling her blankets, and the sound of her curtains being opened.  
  
"Oh, crap..." Ron mouthed.   
  
But then, her curtains closed again, and I heard get back in bed.  
  
I grinned. "I know Lavender like a book. You have two and a half minutes. Go!" I whispered almost inaudibly.   
  
He climbed out of my bed so quietly; I wouldn't have thought anything unusual if I didn't know what was really going on. After he left, I laid in bed for a while longer, letting Lavender and Parvati get ready first. A few minutes later, when I was pulling my own robes on, I heard voices wafting up from the Common Room. One voice caught my attention.  
  
"Ron! Where were you last night?" It was Harry.  
  
"I guess I just fell asleep out here. Weird. I never do that."  
  
I smiled.   
  
The rest of the day went by extremely slow. I took my usual roll of parchment of notes per class, but my heart didn't feel completely devoted to it as usual. I paid attention to the professors, but Ron's face always lingered in my mind. I felt very antsy to get back to the Common Room that evening. Lunch just made it worse, because for some odd reason, he didn't show up.   
  
So, when our last class rolled around, I tried to calm my pounding heart while I packed my knapsack. I felt as if I were going through a 'Ron-withdrawal'. I grinned at this thought, and proceeded to walk toward the Common Room.   
  
At last, the Fat Lady was in my sight, and I hurried toward her. As soon as she saw me, though, she looked almost nervous. I didn't stop to ask. I blurted the password and swung open the door, ignoring her "Hermione, dear..." and "You might want to hear this..."  
  
My grin was wiped off my face, though, as I stepped through the threshold. It was dead silent. It was mostly empty, except for a few stray students in the corners, trying to get some studying in, and all of them were giving seldom, apprehensive looks at...Ron?   
  
There he was. Sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace with a newspaper folded in his lap, and his hands clasped together under his chin. It wasn't his stance that surprised me, but his eyes that scared me the most. He was glaring unblinkingly at one spot on the ground, obviously lost in thought. His face was pink, and looked as if he could explode at any moment at anyone.   
  
Just then, the door swung shut behind me, snapping him out of his reverie, and his eyes darted to me.   
  
I gave a smile, trying to look friendly, and began to walk over to him, until he began to glare even more, obviously trying to throw daggers at me through his eyes. I stopped and cleared my throat anxiously. "Uh...Ron, is something-"  
  
He didn't give me to time to finish my sentence. In a millisecond, he grabbed the paper out of his lap and opened it with a snap, showing me the cover story.   
  
There was a large, unflattering, blown up picture of Viktor and I. Kissing. I felt my jaw drop. How in the world could tabloids take a picture so quickly? I had kicked him off not even a moment after. But Ron didn't know that.  
  
"What the hell is this." It was a statement more than a question that was forced out between gritted teeth.   
  
I gulped. "Ron, it's not what it looks like, really. Let me tell you what-"  
  
"I don't want to know, Hermione!" He got up so quickly and angrily, that I took a step back. Hermione? He hadn't called me that for quite a long time. It had always been 'Mione'. "This picture was taken last summer. You didn't even tell me you visited him!" His voice was steadily rising, and the younger students in the corners were hurrying up the staircases.   
  
"Ron, let me explain-"  
  
"A vacation with your parents, huh? Yeah, great lie, Hermione! I thought we were friends. I thought we were MORE than friends. I guess I was wrong though, right?" His last words echoed throughout the silent Common Room. Then he laughed bitterly and shook his head. This time, his voice was much quieter. "Apparently money does matter to you, Hermione. Apparently you really do care about Quidditch stardom and all that crap. Well, us Weasleys don't have that so, maybe you want to go to the ball with Vicky, huh? Have tons of fun."  
  
And with that, he snapped the paper closed again, and bounded up the boys' staircase, leaving me alone in the Common Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ron's Point Of View~  
  
Two weeks passed without speaking to Hermione. I was so angry, and so hurt, I wouldn't allow myself. Of course, I missed her all the time. At night, I would lay awake and think I should just give up this stupid charade. But, the fact is, she did lie to me, and that hurt more than anything. The day after our fight, Harry would approach me every time he saw me, trying to explain something, but I wouldn't let him. I plainly did not want to hear it. Even now, he would still come up to me every once in a while, but he gave up much easier now. My guess is that Ginny was telling him to let us figure it out. Psaw.  
  
And now, it was the night of the ball.   
  
I lay on my back in my four-poster with the curtains closed, trying to ignore the chatter of my friends while they got ready to meet their dates. I tried not to think about Vicky who was somewhere in this building. Earlier, I had plotted to track him down and do something very painful, but Harry had held me back and threatened me with a belching slugs curse, and that had done it. Once was enough.   
  
"You're really not coming, Ron?" Harry asked, sticking his head inside my curtains.   
  
"That's right. Now leave me alone, Harry, and go find Ginny."   
  
Even though I wasn't looking, I knew he was rolling his eyes at me. "Alright," he said doubtfully.   
  
Five minutes later, our dormitory was silent, and I knew I was the only human being not in the Great Hall at this very moment. At first, I tried counting the miniature stars dotting our ceiling, but after that got old, I attempted to read a homework assignment, which rapidly went downhill. After going back and forth a couple of times, I was confident that I had wasted the night away without a thought of Hermione. I glanced at the clock on the wall and discovered I'd only been alone for half an hour. Not only that, but I had broken my internal promise to not think of Hermione. Damn.  
  
I threw myself off of my bed and began to pace. I had to do something productive this evening besides thinking of Hermione otherwise she would win. And I couldn't let that happen. Not after what she did. The trunk at the foot of my bed caught my eye, and I threw myself beside it, desperately throwing up the lid in search of something to occupy my time. I groped blindly inside its contents and pulled at the first thing I grasped, and when it came into the light, the grin faded from my face.   
  
It was the newspaper. THE newspaper. The one I had become so angry about, yet after our fight I had folded it carefully and tucked it inside my trunk for an unknown reason. Unfolding it hurt, seeing Hermione's face interlocked with HIS. Disgusting. But I sat down on my bed and began to read anyway.   
  
My eyes scanned bitterly across the descriptions of a "budding romance" and "happy couple". It felt as if an ice-cold liquid was pouring through my veins and clouding my vision, and even I wasn't dense enough to realize that the correct term was jealousy. As I read each word slowly and carefully, as to absorb every inch of it, I felt the same feeling rise in my throat, and before I knew what was happening, I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I didn't bother to brush it away.  
  
I was so engrossed in the article that I didn't notice the dorm door creak open and a bushy head stick inside.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
In all of one second, I swept the tears from my face, stuffed the newspaper behind me, and looked in time to squeeze out a good hard glare.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
I glared some more. "I s'pose."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and apprehensively stepped inside, clicking the door shut behind her. "You can't ignore me forever."  
  
I raised my eyebrow back in an equally stubborn manner. "And why not?"  
  
"Because. Just because. There are so many reasons, Ron, but I don't know if you'll even hear me out! But I'll try. Because you're my best friend. Because we've been through so much together, and we shouldn't let one incident end our friendship forever. Because we know each other better than we know ourselves. Because I..." Suddenly her voice dropped from persistent to almost inaudible. "Because I love you."  
  
My eyes widened at her admittance, and I stood up from my bed as she sat down on Harry's. "What did you say?" I whispered.  
  
She ignored my question and went on. "Because even though I did go to visit Viktor this summer, I didn't tell you because I knew how upset you'd get. And just for the record, when he kissed me, I slapped him and left right away."   
  
Tears were slipping silently down her cheeks, and I was dimly aware of wetness on mine as well. But there was still one thing I had to know. "Where is he now?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Viktor."  
  
She looked at me blankly. "Bulgaria. Why?"  
  
"I thought you were going to the ball with him."  
  
"No. You put those words in my mouth, remember? Besides, I wouldn't consider going with anyone else other than you."   
  
My mouth was opening and closing so rhythmically that I'm sure I resembled a gold fish. I was searching for the words to tell her my feelings as well, but was so shocked I couldn't seem to find them.  
  
As I was my thoughts were racing, her gaze dropped to my bed. "What were you reading?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my reverie. She pointed to my bed, and I felt myself blush. "Oh. Oh...nothing." I began to reach for the paper, but she snapped it up.  
  
"Why do you still have this? And in near perfect condition? I would've thought that you would've drawn facial hair on both of us by now."  
  
I attempted to pry the paper out of her hands as the blush threatened by entire face and neck, but she took a hold of my fingers instead.  
  
"Because...I dunno." I said, as she gave me a questioning look. "Because I was jealous alright?" My mood transitioned from embarrassed to pleading in seconds. Suddenly, I found myself crouching down on the floor next to the bed she was perched on. "Hermione, I'm so in love with you that I don't even know how to deal with it. I'm lost. When I found out that you were with Viktor, it practically ripped my entire body apart, much less my heart. Please forgive me for being such a prat, it's just that sometimes I can't help it, and-"  
  
Her arms going around my neck cut me off abruptly. "Ron?"  
  
I mumbled a response, words failing me.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
I smiled and gladly did what I was told.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Completely boost my mood! Special thanks to the following:  
  
CurlsofGold, Sylver-Ajah, Melissa, Freckles1405, OneDayFamous, RonPLUSHermione4eva, Phoenix72389, codes778, Ashley, powerpetal, Mool, phi Cong, Queen: )B  
  
Thanks to all of you! Every message was a blessing. Also, look for an epilogue headed your way! 


	10. Nerves

Friends...I Guess  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~Ron's Point Of View~  
  
"Graduation. I can't believe it." Dean lay sprawled across his mattress, muttering to himself, not bothering to think of the other people in the room.   
  
"I know. Completely strange." Seamus stood in the bathroom, failing to knot his tie.  
  
"Not really." Harry said from his bed, tying his shoelaces. "I mean, even though it has gone kind of quickly, it still feels like we've been here for seven years."  
  
I had been trying to listen to their conversation calmly, but my nervousness and 'bad-hair day', as I had heard Hermione refer to it, was taking over me. I let out a frustrated yell, roughly running my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Merlin! What the hell was that?" Harry asked jokingly, stepping up beside me and staring at my reflection in the mirror in search of a problem.  
  
"God, I can't do this! There's no way."  
  
"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, all the work is over with. All we have to do is step up on a platform, shake a hand, and take a piece of parchment. What's so hard in that?"  
  
I faltered hopelessly. "Well...my whole family is watching...and...everything."  
  
Harry frowned slightly and I kicked myself inwardly for bringing up family when Harry lacks in that department. But he brightened quickly. "Yeah, they're watching me too, and they're practically my family as well. Do you see me panicking?" He slapped my back and turned back to his bed.  
  
"Harry! Harry, I can't find it! My Honors Herbology badge, it's gone! I left it in the Common Room last night, but I can't seem-" Neville cried, running frantically into the dorm.  
  
"Oh God, not again." I heard Harry mutter as he took Neville's arm and led him back toward the stairs to help him on his search.   
  
I laughed, forgetting my nerves for a split second.  
  
Dean and Seamus finished their preparations and headed toward the stairs as well. As Seamus went down, Dean hesitated and glanced at me in my reflection. "Just between you and me," he said gruffly, obviously somewhat embarrassed. "I'm scared out of my mind. But, I'm going through this with Gryffindor, my best friends, so...we'll get through it. Right?"  
  
I tried to take a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Exactly. So don't be so nervous!" He smiled broadly, happy with his admittance and headed toward the stairs again.   
  
When I was left alone, I felt the blood drain from my face again. I slid my hand into the pocket of my new graduation robes and fingered the tiny velvet box. "Yeah. Don't be so nervous."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Hermione's Point of View~  
  
Standing in the crowded Common Room, full of students in maroon and gold robes (each house has a separate graduation), I stood on my tiptoes, searching for a certain redhead.   
  
"Hey."  
  
I smiled and turned, finding Harry. My friendly expression fell.  
  
"Don't look so excited." He said, smiling faintly.  
  
I laughed and hugged him lightly. "Sorry, I thought you were Ron for a minute. So, are you excited to finally graduate?"  
  
His grin came back full force. "Excited? I don't know if that's the correct term. I'll be sad to leave Hogwarts. All my friends are here. Hell, they're not really my friends, but my family."  
  
"Merlin, Harry, you make it sound like we're dying. We're going to be seeing each other all the time. I'm sure we'll all be working closely...maybe even living next door or something! Besides-"   
  
But Harry cut me off, pointing above my left shoulder. "Here comes Ron. But, beware; he was a nervous wreck upstairs. He might bite your head off."  
  
I laughed, hurrying toward the staircase. We met halfway on the small platform. For a moment, we stood in silence, mesmerized. Finally, I took a step closer, a shy smile finding its way to my lips, and I calmly began to smooth out the wrinkles in his robes.   
  
"Nervous?" I asked casually, not meeting his eye.  
  
He nodded vigorously, and I looked up at him, laughing quietly. "Don't be. I'll sit right next to you the whole time and hold your hand. Will that make it all better?" I batted my eyelashes jokingly, but he nodded as if I were serious.   
  
I have to say now that this disturbed me a little. I frowned as he bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and holding on for dear life. I slid my arms around his neck, stroking his hair softly, and I felt him shaking. "Ron, it's just graduation..." I whispered.  
  
He didn't acknowledge I had said anything, but just kept holding onto me.   
  
I pulled back urgently, cupping his face on either side with both of my hands. "Ron, it's okay. Do you hear me?"  
  
Finally a very Ron-like smile lit up his face. "Yeah. I know. Let's go, okay? Get this thing over with."  
  
I hit him playfully on the arm, relieved that the bizarre stair incident was over.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the first half hour, students were permitted to wander through the crowds, welcoming family and friends and making last minute preparations (Of course this is mostly referring to Lavender and Parvati as they kept applying coat after coat of colorful makeup).   
  
While my parents had grabbed me and pelted me with "Oh, honey"s and "Graduation, she's really growing up"s, Harry had been snagged by Mrs. Weasley as she attempted to tame his hair. We exchanged sympathetic glances until I noticed a huddle in a dark corner. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on something I could identify, when I caught a glimpse of red hair. Not just one head of it though...many. I could see that Fred and George were in the core of it, with Percy, Bill, Charlie, and a few random uncles I had met once or twice creating the outer rim.   
  
I caught Harry's eye, and motioned toward the group of Weasleys. He studied them for a while, shrugged, and turned back to what he was doing. I, however, was not so easily distracted. What were they doing?   
  
The group stayed in a constant position for the best part of twenty minutes. Finally, Dumbledore appeared on the small stage, and he calmly clapped his hands twice.   
  
I was amazed at how quiet the room became with just two claps.   
  
"Good morning ladies, gentlemen...students." He added, a twinkle in his eye. "I want to thank you all for coming. This is, of course, is a momentous occasion in the lives of these students, who, in a matter of hours, will no longer be students. I'm sure they are grateful, as am I, that you have come to show your support. Now, if the students would kindly come to the front, and the families take a seat, we may begin."  
  
As the families whispered excitedly to one another, filling the room with an odd hissing sound, the students soundlessly headed toward the stairs leading to the stage, some excited, some nervous, and some bored.   
  
I looked around for Ron, fully intending to take up my promise to him, when my gaze fell on the Weasley huddle. It was finally breaking up, and...Ron? A very disheveled looking Ron emerged from the center, pale and shaken.   
  
I quickly found us seats before they filled up. I found two next to Harry and Neville, who was looking very much relieved with an Honors Herbology badge on his robe. A few moments later, Ron sat down with a thump next to me, staring into nothingness.   
  
"What was that about?" I asked, looping my arm loosely in his, my hand on his knee.   
  
"What was what about?" he asked dully, still staring.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That family huddle over there! It looked as if some rather important male bonding was going on." I smiled jokingly and he laughed quietly.   
  
"I guess you could say that."   
  
Before I could ask what that meant, McGonagall began. The speech was long, loving, and teary, and when she finished, many of the students had tears in their own eyes. My eyes were definitely misty, but Ron seemed as though he had slept through the entire thing.   
  
Afterwards, Dumbledore stood once more. "And may I introduce to you, the class of 2006, at last."   
  
The audience screamed their approval as Dumbledore began to announce names, beginning with "Abbot" and working his way down the alphabet. I was watching with interest, excited to finally graduate. Ron was really distracting me though, as he seemed to get more nervous with each passing name. By the time Dumbledore had reached the "C"s, Ron grasped my hand and held it tightly. When the end of the "D"s came, his breathing quickened. I was beginning to worry, but told myself it was just nerves. "F" finally came around though, and I couldn't believe my time was almost here.   
  
I was beginning to smooth out my robes again, when Ron turned to me abruptly, leaning out his chair slightly. "Hermione," he whispered urgently.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked, very distracted.   
  
"I love you."  
  
I smiled and tilted my face to see his. "I love you, too, Ron." I then turned back to my robes.  
  
"Always?" He whispered, more quietly.  
  
I turned to him again, arching an eyebrow. "Of course."  
  
He looked as if he were going to say something else but thought better of it, and he bit his bottom lip.   
  
The names began to enter the "G"s, and I tried to take deep breaths, but Ron snatched my hand again. "Hermione, listen to me. Leaving Hogwarts is a big thing for us. Huge."  
  
I turned to him for the third time, rather annoyed, until I saw the desperate, urgent, nervous look in his eyes.   
  
"We've been together practically every day for the past seven years." he went on. "You're such a huge part of my life...you can't even imagine, and I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
I shook my head. "You don't have to be without me, Ron. We'll see each other a lot...all the time...don't worry about that." I made a quick mental note that they were just a couple names before mine.  
  
He shook his head, too, but much more frustrated. "No, you don't understand. We were the best of the friends, but when...this..." he squeezed my hand. "When this happened, I loved it more than anything. Hermione...my point...my point is..."  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore's voice rang out across the Great Hall and I stood slowly, letting my gaze go to my diploma.   
  
But Ron grabbed my arm quickly. "Hermione, just wait a second."  
  
I widened my eyes and turned to him, trying to pry his fingers from my arm. "Ron. Graduation. Diploma. Remember?" I hissed at him.   
  
Suddenly Ron seemed to calm down completely, staring at me as if he had seen me for the first time. He slid forward on his chair a bit more, and I heard whoops coming from the audience. I turned my head slightly to see Fred and George standing up and clapping loudly, and Dumbledore's curious glances.   
  
"Ron, what-" I asked, turning back to him.  
  
Ron, however, as if in slow motion, was getting off of his chair and onto one knee. He took one of my hands, and glanced up at my face.  
  
I stared at him, thinking him mad, when my eyes began to widen.   
  
"Hermione Granger," he said, his voice low and husky. "Will you marry me?"  
  
I watched him reach into his robe pocket and pull out a tiny velvet box, open it, and reveal a slim gold band with a single sparkling diamond in the center. So simple, yet so perfect.  
  
I gasped, bringing a hand to my mouth, completely, utterly, breath-takingly surprised.   
  
As if on cue, the audience burst into a torrent of conversation, pointing at the two of us, obviously just as surprised as me. I was vaguely aware of my own parents' expressions of pleased surprise, and Mrs. Weasley who had tears streaming down her face.   
  
I turned back to Ron, who hadn't taken his eyes of me, looking scared stiff of my response.   
  
My response. Right. I had to have an answer. Marry him? After graduation?! I had promised myself I would get a job and be well off before I ever thought of marrying anyone. Of course, that promise came before I met Ron. But still!   
  
Of course I love Ron. With my entire being. But I still felt as though we were much too young.   
  
Snapping back to reality, I looked at Ron. I loved him. I didn't want to disappoint him. But I wouldn't be saying no, I'd be saying not right now. There's a difference.  
  
Suddenly, the noise from the audience seemed to magnify, and I felt extremely claustraphobic. How could I say no in front of all these people? I glanced back at Ron, then back at the audience, then back again.   
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out, loud and clear.   
  
The whole place went dead. Even Fred and George shut up and sat down, which probably surprised even Dumbledore himself. "Can you all please quiet down and let Miss Granger make her decision?" he said calmly.  
  
Finally I turned back to Ron, and our eyes locked. He didn't look scared anymore. Staring up at me from that uncomfortable position on the floor, he just looked very much...in love with me. I licked my lips and glanced down at our hands, which were still intertwined. I felt as if it were just Ron and I again, back in my dorm, sharing my bed for the first time. I loved him. And I knew. I didn't want to give this up.  
  
Looking up to meet Ron's eyes once more, I smiled broadly and slowly nodded my head.   
  
He looked at me blankly for a moment, as if he didn't believe I was accepting, then sprang from the floor and wrapped his arms around me. My arms went around his neck for the second time that day and I felt as if the smile would never come off of my face.   
  
The audience went wild, cheering and clapping, some even crying. I vaguely heard Fred and George yelling happily to each other. "He did it! That blockhead actually did it!"   
  
After what seemed like hours, Ron pulled away just enough to look me in the eye. "Really?" he whispered.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I whispered back.   
  
He smiled so broadly that I felt myself melt. And he kissed me.  
  
Right there in front of my parents, his parents, Dumbledore, and everyone else. But amazingly, I didn't care.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Months later, as we said our vows, I couldn't believe that just a year ago, we were only friends. Well, not only friends. The best of friends. But friends nonetheless. Yes, over all of our fighting, silent treatments, name-calling, and what our friends called 'flirting', we remained the best of friends.   
  
I laughed quietly as I thought about this. "Yeah," I said to myself. "Friends...I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Thanks to all my readers. You mean a lot to me. Happy Holidays. :) 


End file.
